The Warrior Within us
by Natariea
Summary: Bulma and chichi are orphan’s slaved by there own planet, taken over by Freeza. Now trying to escape Freeza and his men Bulma and chichi offer to be peace presents to the planet Vegeta-sie, but will they like their new life. And what is Freeza planning
1. It's only the beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ nor do I wish to at the time, I also don't own any of the Character's (although I wish I could). All that I do own is this story and the Character's that I do make up. Thank You.  
  
Authors Note- I like to make my Chapter's long. I hope this one is long enough for you. Please enjoy and review. Something that makes me update more is when you review. So get up the urge to be lazy and write a little something in the review box.  
  
Summary- Bulma and chichi are orphan's slaved by there own planet, taken over by Freeza. Now trying to escape Freeza and his men Bulma and chichi offer to be peace presents to the planet Vegeta-sie, but will they like their new life. And what is Freeza planning on doing with planet Earth. Read to find out more.  
  
The Warrior within us  
  
Chapter 1- it's only the beginning  
  
"Whether or not you like it you belong to me Bitch! I won't be taking this from someone like you; I can throw you out in the disposal house. Huh? Would you like that," bending down the man slapped Bulma again and again until she started to cry. "Child, did I tell you to cry? Huh? Did I?" Bulma cowered down, not knowing what else to do.  
  
It would be three years from the first time Bulma was taken, she was only 9 and like all the other kids, an orphan. Not remembering her life back before "they" took her tortured Bulma. She wanted to know how life was like for her when she was a kid. As she watched happy family's walk past her buying ice cream, clothes, living the life.  
  
Ever sense Earth was taken over by "The Dark Lord" people sometimes call Freeza, life on Earth has never been the same. Only the ones that could pay big money were aloud to live their pathetic life. Thinking they were being spared, but Bulma knew that Freeza would only keep the one's he needed. Freeza was all-powerful, he didn't need the money, or week earthlings, 'like me,' Bluma thought.  
  
'Freeza would someday take what he wants from us and destroy us all,' Bulma ignored the man yelling and hitting her; he would soon get bored and leave. They always do. They come here to the Children's area, to pick out kids for the digging and working Freeza wants. Most of the time they would just sit around and beat kids. However, this time Bulma deserved the beating.  
  
When they tried to take her friend Chichi away from her, she screamed kicked and cried. Not like it would help, Bulma pleaded to go with her, but they only took children 13 years and older.  
  
Bulma was only 12 and Chichi was a year older then her. The guy soon left and Bulma lay on the wet moldy ground, waiting for another day of her life to be wasted away before her eyes.  
  
************************ (On board Freeza's control room, on earth)  
  
"Lord Freeza we got word from Garza he said that word has spread, people are believing that we're going to plan base on Chikyua." The Captain smiled a big cheesy smile; giving good news always pleased him, especially compared to the bad news. Freeza shifted in his seat, "Hmm that's good, but it's not good enough I want it to seem threatening, I want them to think WAR."  
  
Sighing the Captain looked out the base window, work was going good they almost had the full base built underground; people were thinking they'll be spared and are siding with lord freeza.  
  
What could be better then there whole plan turning out great? "Well Sire, I do have a proposition," Freeza turned to look at his commanding Captain in training, "A proposition huh? Better be good Maestro, you know how I feel about wasting time."  
  
Clearing his throat Captain Maestro continued, "Well if we start sending out slaves, and people, like presents. They might think something's up, you know, us starting a new huge base, sending peace presents.  
  
That'll get them thinking." Freeza laughed, it was idiotic, but worth a try, "Fine, do what you want, but if anything goes wrong it's your head." Swallowing a chunk in his throat the Captain bowed and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
************************ (On the planet Vegeta-sie, King's chambers)  
  
"Father, tell me again why were excepting these little weak things from Freeza. There no use to us, they're a disgrace to any living thing, what kind of peace gift is that?" Vegeta roared at his father as they heard the news about what Freeza was planning on doing.  
  
"Umm Prince," Kakkarott whispered to the prince, "wouldn't it be an insult if we don't take the gift's, that would only provoke war, your highness." Vegeta turned quickly on Kakkarott; he hated it when this ingrate of a guard try's to give his advises to him.  
  
"After all I've done for you, you think it's right for you to give your opinion, the only insult around here is you. Now get out of my sight before I blast you away," Kakkarott took a few steps back to give his prince some room.  
  
'He should learn when to keep his mouth shut,' Vegeta thought as he stepped closer towards his father so Kakkarott wouldn't here, but of course all saiyjins had intensive hearing.  
  
"Well son," The king started, not even glancing down at Vegeta, still with that dark far away stare like he knew something and couldn't say, he continued, "You know, sadly, that your guard is right after all, it would be an insult."  
  
Smiling Kakkarott leaned up against the wall to relax, noticing the change in mood Vegeta looked back at Kakkarott and gave him the death glare signaling he was going to die.  
  
Kakkarott, right away, stood up straight and nodded, now he was in for it. Vegeta turned back towards his father, being a thirteen-year-old Vegeta knew he still had a lot to learn, "So father, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
The king shifted uncomfortably and took a quick glance down at his pathetic kid, "well brat what do you suppose I do?" Vegeta smiled, thinking this was his time to look good instead of stupid, "I believe, father, that you should take the gifts and then send him some in return, but in reality we'll be preparing for War.  
  
Because don't you think it odd that he's building a new base, big enough to hold more then 35 billion weapons and so on, and Now he's decided to give us peace gifts. He's planning on war and so should we!" Vegeta smirked, oh how bright he was.  
  
The king on the other hand only sighed, his child, his only child, was bright, but only in common sense. The king knew other wise, Freeza wanted them to be prepared for war, what was up that ice-jinn's sleeve. The king looked down at Vegeta, "You have a lot to learn boy, now off you go; Go do what you do best and train," Vegeta frowned at his fathers words.  
  
What else did he need to know? What was wrong with his ideas? Everything was so confusing, but soon it would come together... 'I hope,' Vegeta thought as he walked towards the Training room.  
  
************************ (Back on Earth)  
  
"Bulma? Bulma, where are you?" Whispering as softly and as loud as she would dare, Chichi made her way through the bodies of sleeping children. Chichi couldn't find Bulma anywhere, Freeza's men were gathering to send they're weakest, but smartest children to another planet.  
  
Chichi had gotten away and was trying to find Bulma so they could both leave this place together. Of course Chichi knew Bulma was one of the smartest kids around, so Bulma would defiantly get to go, and Bulma would find a way to get Chichi to go too. It's not that Chichi was stupid or anything, it's just that Chichi knew she wouldn't be labeled one of the top ten to be sent.  
  
As Chichi made her way threw the dark room, trying her hardest not to wake anyone, she heard a soft whimpering sound. She knew it had to be Bulma, even on her good day's Bulma would sit in the corner of the room and not sleep. Chichi tried to think of when Bulma ever slept.  
  
"Bulma...is that you?" Chichi walked towards the dark shadow, seeing a glimpse dirty blue hair; Chichi reached out to touch the shoulder of the girl. "Bulma? It's me Chichi," Bulma jumped at the touch and sound of someone behind her, turning around Bulma looked into the eye's of her best friend.  
  
"Oh My God! Chichi is that really you?" Bulma nearly cried as she grabbed onto her friend, she needed to feel, she needed to know it wasn't just a dream. Chichi hugged Bulma back, and then quickly pulled away, seeing the confusion in Bulma's eye's Chichi quickly explained.  
  
"Bulma listen, we don't have much time, Freeza and his men are outside right now picking kids to go to another planet," Chichi paused to see the effect the news would have on Bulma, but Chichi was only met with a blank stare.  
  
Chichi continued, "they're picking weak, but the smartest kid's, I want you to go try out, and then help me cheat so I can get in too..." Pausing to take a breath Chichi pulled Bulma up, "So what do you think?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip, what if they recognized that she was under age, maybe they wouldn't care because her birthday was coming up soon. The only reason why Bulma was hesitant was because she didn't want to get caught, she would take the blame, not chichi, but what has she got to lose.  
  
Smiling Bulma grabbed Chichi's hands, "So what are we waiting for?" "Yes!" Chichi said, and then covered her mouth, "sorry," Bulma only sighed and then the two girls quickly and quietly went outside to join the line.  
  
************************  
  
Author's note- Okay I kind of redid the story, just to make it easier to read. Well if you do have any idea's I will be glad to hear them, if you don't like this first chapter, please tell me why so maybe I can have an idea on how to make it better. Thank you.  
  
Natariea 


	2. The tests The ship

Authors Note- Well if that chapter couldn't be any shorter. I'm sorry; this time I'll make it worth your time (hopefully.) Seriously I'm trying my near best, so bare with me. Also sorry about chapter one I have to say it's a little messy, just like this one. Please forgive my sloppiness  
  
Last Chapter- Smiling Bulma grabbed Chichi's hands, "So what are we waiting for?" "Yes!" Chichi said, and then covered her mouth, "sorry," Bulma only sighed and then the two girls quickly and quietly went outside to join the line.  
  
Summary- what kind of tests are Freeza and his men going to put them through to pick out who goes? Will Bulma make it, and how will she get Chichi on board? Read to find out more! Hehe.  
  
Chapter 2- the tests. The ship.  
  
************************ (On Earth, The picking of the kids)  
  
"S-s-so m-master Fr-freezza how d-do you pla-n on picking the ch- children," Shivering out in the cold Captain Maestro pulled tighter his jacket and examined the kids.  
  
All of them were turning purple and blue, and they all knew that if they didn't go inside soon they'll all be covered in snow in about an hour or so.  
  
Bulma didn't shiver once; to her it felt better then sitting in the corner of a damp room. She loved the smell of the outside, grass, trees, birds, even the smell of gas fumes made her blood pump faster.  
  
Bulma was so excited this was the first time in years that she had actually been outside. She felt great, like she could take on the world, she could barley hold in her excitement as Captain Maestro examined her next.  
  
Freeza, on his floating chair, floated over to Maestro, "Grab a bunch of kids, give them a written test, put them in the ship train them and so on, you know the rest.  
  
I want nothing more to do with this," Freeza headed off towards his ship, and Bulma could notice the tension in Captain Maestro subside.  
  
"All right you little brats follow me in single file line, if one of you fall out of step, you will be taken back to work. Don't Slack off now get moving, you little scum bags, now M-move!"  
  
Bulma was so excited she nearly skipped all the way to the building. Once inside she could feel all the kids sigh in relief as the warm air settled in upon their skin.  
  
Chichi was in front of Bulma, and Bulma could notice the sick look on Chichi's face, Bulma wanted to ask her what was wrong, but before she could two guy's grabbed her a Chichi and threw them at a desk.  
  
The desk was made for only two, just like the rest of them. It had two four pieces of paper, two pencils, and everything was chained and bolted to the floor and the table.  
  
The Captain stood up as all the children were being locked into there chair, "now we don't want any trouble from anyone, no trying to escape, no stealing, no nothing just finish the test, stay quiet and when your done look at the ceiling and drop your pencil."  
  
Bulma's hands were shaking she was so excited, she knew no matter what that she was going to pass, also she knew that Chichi could cheat off her paper. But not getting caught would be hard; they kept each child a good 2 feet from each other.  
  
The only way that they could cheat is by slightly tapping the table without anyone hearing it...Hopefully it would work, and for the first time in Bulma's life, she prayed to Kami that everything would be okay.  
  
Bulma tapped the table once and at first Chichi didn't know what was going on, until she remembered. In school, before freeza came, that's how they would cheat on test's, that's what helped chichi graduate from elementary school.  
  
Chichi loved to admit that she cheated and got away with it, because everyone knew the chichi loved to fight, and Bulma loved to work with machines. They were perfect friends Chichi watched out for Bulma and in return Bulma took care of chichi.  
  
Tapping twice Chichi gave the signal that she understood what was happening. Bulma could feel the sweat drip down her brow every time she heard the tape from Chichi, saying she was stuck.  
  
50 of the questions were multiple choices; the other 50 was true and false. No guard picked up what they were doing; lucky for them almost every kid was lightly tapping their pencil on the table.  
  
Once every kid was done with the test, they were to wait outside in the snow, while they graded them. Then when the top 50 kids were chosen, they would be taken to Tanka, one of the top war captain's.  
  
Their Tanka will examine them to make sure all of them are in good physical condition, but not strong enough to lift anything near 10 pounds.  
  
Bulma was the first child picked; she knew her strength had been lost from her, when she stayed inside the room all day. She wasn't worried about herself; she was only worried about Chichi.  
  
A lot of people knew Chichi was a fighter and too stubborn to even pretend she was weak, Bulma could only hope Chichi could Put her pride behind her and just fake it, and fake it good.  
  
Chichi was surprisingly the fourth one to be picked, out of 50. She had a big fat smile on her face as she joined Bulma in the line. Of course she knew that she wouldn't have gotten a good score without Bulma, but why ruin her fun now. Once all the kids were picked, the Captain put them in a hovercraft that only had room for two kids and two guards. Chichi couldn't make it all the way up to Bulma in time, there was only one person blocking their way.  
  
Of course, lucky for them they were choosing seat buddies by every other person. The captain had noticed, however, that the blue haired girl was always near the little girl with black hair and fierce eyes.  
  
Now they weren't next to each other, but in perfect places to be seat buddies. He also noticed the smile on the blue haired girl's face, so to ruin the fun he changed the seating arrangements to the person on your left.  
  
He noted the look of shock and grief on the blue haired girl's face, however her little blacked haired friend had a look of pure hatred. Maestro laughed at this, he liked ruining lives, but when it came to kids, he just simply adored it.  
  
Bulma looked over at Chichi a look of plea, but there was nothing Chichi could do, they had already loaded Bulma onto the hovercraft. Chichi looked down in shame, it was the second time in her life that she failed to stay near Bulma at all times.  
  
************************  
  
(At Tanka's Training quarters.)  
  
"Lord Tanka, sir, the children should be arriving soon. Don't you think you should prepare the KI machine, so it's ready when they're here," standing idle and shaking Lord Tanka's captain an Chief asked, as he grabbed a towel for Tanka.  
  
Growling rather loudly Lord Tanka took the offered towel shook his rather large self, and used the towel to only dry his hands. "Urgh, I guess so, hmm call that scientist man..Uhh what's his name?" "Harem, s-sir," "Ahh yes, Harem, tell him to start the machine and I shall be there shortly after I'm dressed."  
  
Bowing the Chief quickly left the room. Lord Tanka wasn't intimidating at all, his huge muscular body and broad wide shoulders didn't mean anything. Not even his loud bumming voice. It was just the fact that the Lord loved to make people uncomfortable by walking around naked.  
  
Harem started the machine, he was worried though he had heard the news about the kids. Three years ago Harem's friend had died, asking Harem to take care of his baby girl Bulma.  
  
However, ever since Freeza came Harem hasn't been able to find the girl. Now, he was sure she was one of the orphan's that were picked to be sent away. He was always told of how smart she was.  
  
But even if Harem was to find her no, the only way to get her, would be to buy her freedom. Harem didn't even have enough money to pay Freeza, let alone buy a slave girl. It was hopeless, but the least Harem could do is to pray she's safe.  
  
************************ (In the hovercraft)  
  
Bulma sat still, the boy next to her smelt bad of BO and moldy food. She nearly wanted to puke, and it didn't help with the guard sitting next to her, or should I say on her, squishing her more towards the boy.  
  
These hovercrafts were crowded, but they couldn't allow two children to be on board without two other guards' there. Bulma was on the verge of crying, she needed Chichi right now. But instead she got a smelly boy, and a fat guard's butt in her face.  
  
Chichi on the other hand was making friends with the little blond haired girl she was sitting next to. She was sweet and polite, and she went by the name Princess, she said her mother always called her that.  
  
Freeza's men, however, call her Minikui, which in Japanese meant ugly. The girl seemed not to have noticed because she smiled, saying she thought the name sounded pretty.  
  
Chichi only gritted her teeth, she wouldn't tell the girl what it really meant. Chichi felt sorry for the girl, it seemed like the girl was just learning Japanese. Chichi turned towards the girl and whispered, "where are you from umm," the girl looked at her, "oh you can call me Shan, that's what my father used to call me."  
  
Chichi smiled, she liked that name a whole lot better, "so Shan where are you from? What language did you originally speak?" Shan looked ashamed, and stared down at the ground.  
  
"I-I don't remember..." She whipped her eyes and let out a long breath, "I got hit on the head when I was 10 and forgot almost everything. My little sister Joji, told me everything that I have forgotten," looking at Chichi Shan poked her in the stomach, "you look kind of like Joji," Chichi smiled, "where is your sister?"  
  
Seeing the look of anguish and grief, Chichi instantly regretted the question. "S-she..." Shan started, Chichi put a finger to her mouth, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Shan shook her head, "my mother always told me the best way to get over something is to talk about it."  
  
Before Chichi could interrupt again Shan continued, "She was killed by one of Freeza's men when they picked me to go to another planet." Chichi looked shocked, she had a feeling that the girl was killed, but she didn't want to be rude.  
  
Shan looked at Chichi's face, "oh, it's okay now, I have you, you're so much like her too." When Shan looked away Chichi frowned. She didn't want to be friends with a girl who was only her friend, because she looked like her dead sister.  
  
For one that grossed Chichi out, but the girl did seem nice, and Chichi did feel sorry for her. Not caring why the girl was her friend, Chichi closed her eye's, expecting to sleep on the way there.  
  
Shan looked over at Chichi and started to cry, oh how she missed her little sister, but everything was going to be okay now. She had Chichi, something inside of Shan told her that Joji was somehow Chichi.  
  
Not wanting to ruin the new friendship she had with Chichi, Shan quickly erased the thought. Her sister was dead now and there was nothing anyone could do, Joji was not coming back.  
  
************************ (Tanka's training quarters, At the Machine)  
  
Tanka looked at the Captain, "Make sure the ship is ready to depart after this." Nodding the Captain started to walk off, Tanka grabbed his arm, "Hold it there, I also want showers read and clean clothes. We can't be sending gifts all dirty and beat up."  
  
Nodding again the captain bowed, "Lord, may I ask you a question?" Lord Tanka laughed, "I think you already did, but fire away, what is it you want to know?" The Captain cleared his throat, "Oh nothing really just how many kids are going? And what is Freeza's plans, what is he planning on doing?"  
  
The smile on Lord Tanka's face quickly faded away, "There are going to be, hopefully, 50 kids going, maybe less. And about Lord Freeza, I believe we'll save that for another day, now get going."  
  
Saying thank you the Captain bowed again and quickly made his leave towards the ship. Once inside the Captain went into his quarters, "Lord Vejita, I am soon to get the news sir, Garza out."  
  
************************ (Vegeta-sie, control room)  
  
Vegeta watched as his father took in the news; they would soon know what's really going on. Vegeta's father seemed a bit.... worried. Vegeta wanted to laugh, a saiyjin never gets worried, but Vegeta held in his laughter as he saw a tear build up in his father's eye.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, his father was about to cry. Something was really going to happen. Vegeta shrugged it off; it had nothing to concern him anyways, so why bother.  
  
The only thing Vegeta was worried about was Garza getting caught. Garza was pretending to be a spy for Freeza, but in reality a spy for us. Sometimes with how Garza acted, Vegeta knew that if Garza was to ever get caught and tortured, he would tell all.  
  
Vegeta also shrugged that off as well, as he walked to the Training room. He was supposed to be with his 'tutor,' but what's the point of letting some low life try to teach you on how to be king and run your people.  
  
Vegeta didn't need some nobody on how to be king. He knew what to do, he was aware of the people and how to protect them. He would protect them himself. Smelling a fowl smell Vegeta lifted up his arm, 'eww, after I take a shower I'll protect my people, god I smell.' Vegeta thought as he changed directions going towards his quarters.  
  
************************ (On board the Ship)  
  
Bulma was so lucky that her and everyone else had passed the second test. For some weird reason one of the scientist kept trying to talk to her, but her guard wouldn't let him. She wanted to know who that guy was, and she made a mental note to herself if she ever saw him again to ask.  
  
Once inside the ship Bulma and all the girls were sent into one big room with a bunch of showerheads hanging from the roof in the middle of the room. On the sides of the room there were towels and clothes with there names on it.  
  
The clothes consisted of a small white t-shirt, and black cacky pants with white tennis shoes. The white shirt had Bulma in blue letters on it; Chichi's shirt had black letters. It seemed weird to Bulma how hers was the only one in bright blue writing.  
  
A lady soon came in and told all the girls to go take a shower, and that the shampoo and soap were on the ground. Bulma shyly went up to that lady and asked her, "umm excuse me miss," Bulma said tapping her on her shoulder.  
  
The lady looked down at Bulma, "girl I told you what to do, now go do it," Bulma bit her bottom lip and said, "I just had a small question to ask you, if I could."  
  
The lady seemed to laugh, "Sure kid, what is it?" Bulma smiled, "I was wondering why only my shirt had bright blue writing, while every one else had Black."  
  
Smiling back at Bulma the lady replied, "Well miss Bulma, we were going to write every kids name is bright blue, and you were the first kid, but then the captain decided against it and said black. So we didn't feel the need to change you shirt, so we just kept it that way."  
  
Bulma nodded, "okay thanks," she ran off to the shower, tearing off all her clothes as she ran. The lady smiled and thought, 'what a cute kid.' Then she turned and left the room while the camera's watched the girls.  
  
Bulma found Chichi and went to her while she was washing her hair. "Hey Chichi, aren't you excited...Hey what's wrong?" Chichi had grown pale with scared eyes, "o-oh it's nothing I just h-hate to fly that's all."  
  
Laughing Bulma patted her on the back, "you know it'll be alright, I just can't wait to find out what's next." Chichi looked at Bulma, "you mean you didn't here?" Bulma started washing out the shampoo, "didn't here what?"  
  
Chichi looked shocked, "they're going to keep us on this ship for four years. Teaching us how to cook, clean, wash. They're also going to teach us about the planet were going to, what kind of people are there and everything."  
  
Bulma's eyes grew huge, chichi thought it was because she was shocked, but then Bulma said, "Oh wow they're going to teach me how to cook?" Starting to do a little dance around Chichi Bulma said, "I'm going to know how to cook! I'm going to know how to cook!"  
  
Chichi only shook her head in astonishment at the way Bulma was acting, but she couldn't blame the girl. Three years in a room full of mold and sick kids. You'd get excited about anything.  
  
Grabbing Chichi's hands Bulma asked, "with real food Chichi, are they going to teach us with real food, and do you think we'll be able to eat it after? Huh do ya?"  
  
Chichi laughed, "Calm down Bulma I don't know everything, but just wait, they'll tell us." Bulma giggled in excitement and got a bunch of girls around her to smile, "I just can't wait, cooking, wow it's going to be awesome."  
  
************************  
  
Author's note- Well I hope this one's long enough for you. And I'm sorry Pink Angel that the first one was too short. Seriously if you have any idea's I'll be happy to hear them. Until the next chapter...Tata...  
  
Natariea 


	3. Saying hello is easier then goodbye

Authors Note: Well thank you Leelo77 that was rather sweet of you, and I am flattered. I promise to give you two more chapters in the next two days, no more. Again thank you a whole bunch, you're so sweet!!! ^_^  
  
Last Chapter: Chichi laughed, "Calm down Bulma I don't know everything, but just wait, they'll tell us." Bulma giggled in excitement and got a bunch of girls around her to smile, "I just can't wait, cooking, wow it's going to be awesome."  
  
Summary- what kind of "training" will they put the kids through on the ship? And what will happen when they arrive to there new "home?"  
  
Chapter 4- Saying hello is easier then good-bye.  
  
************************ (On planet Vegeta-sie)  
  
"Your highness we just required news from Garza again, he has reported that they will be arriving in no less then 4 years. With a bunch of trained slaves," The Captain replied bowing and leaving the room.  
  
The king ran a hand through his hair; in the four years to come he would have to teach his thickheaded son how to be king. But most of all when to choose a mate, and how to protect his people.  
  
The most thing that worried the King, was Freeza. Vegeta would have to learn how to defend his planet. Not to give up, never surrender and....  
  
Sighing the king started walking towards the training facilities were he knew he would find Vegeta. There was too much to teach him in so little of time. Why the boy didn't know already baffled the king.  
  
After loosing his wife, the king had nearly rejected Vegeta. Now as the time for him to pass the crown onto his son came closer, the King decided it was time to face his son.  
  
He didn't know how Vegeta would react to his father trying to teach him everything in so little time, but the king knew, as Vegeta grew older he would get the idea. He just hoped he would get the idea sooner rather then later.  
  
************************ (On the ship)  
  
"Alright all the boy's will follow captain Fascia to quadrant C were you'll be training for construction work. And the girls will follow Riana to quadrant A were they will start the cleaning classes," a voice on the intercom nearly yelled as the kids were waking up.  
  
Bulma sighed, 'I guess cooking will have to wait.' For some reason cleaning didn't sound so bad. She soon found Chichi and a girl named Shan looking at a piece of paper on a desk.  
  
"Hmm so what are you looking at?" Bulma asked trying to see what everyone was trying to see. Shan looked at her, "oh you must be Bulma, well as Chichi probably already told you I'm Shan, and we're looking at our duties for today."  
  
Bulma laughed, "our duties? Aren't they just going to teach us all the same thing?" Chichi rolled her eyes, "of course not, they don't have time for that," Bulma nodded, "okay so what's my 'duty'."  
  
Laughing Chichi handed her the paper, "Well my duty is cleaning after everyone's done eating you get to..." Chichi was cut off by the scream of Bulma, "There is no way in hell I'm going to clean the bathroom's!!!!"  
  
Every girl laughed at the escapade Bulma was putting on, every girl except the girl's who had to help with the bathroom. Bulma fumed all the way to the main room where they were going to meet Riana.  
  
************************ (In the control room of the ship)  
  
Garza took out one of his favorite books on how to be a better person, making sure no one was around to see him so he started reading. Just as it got to the good part on making everyone love you, Riana came storming in.  
  
"Garza we have an emergency one of the girls Chichi, got in a fight with Newa and I can't get the two off each other, plus we also have another Issue. The girl Bulma keeps complaining about the bathroom job and keeps throwing the supplies around the place. What would you like me to do, sir?" Riana spoke as fast as she could out of breathe.  
  
Garza took a deep breath, hid the book inside his jacket pocket and told Riana to tell the guards to take Chichi and Newa to separate jail chambers and he would deal with them later. Right now he wanted to meet the little tyrant Bulma.  
  
************************ (Bathroom Facility...With Bulma)  
  
"I swear to god! If you try to make me clean this disgusting toilet I will shove this plunger up your ass!! You here me blond boy!?!" Bulma screamed as one of the guards were dragging her towards the toilet she had to clean.  
  
"You will clean it now you little wart!" The guard said throwing her at the toilet itself. Bulma looked shocked and threw the scrub brush at the guards face, "How dare you, you little pig of a man. If you want the damn toilet clean you clean it slime ball!"  
  
Garza walked in and laughed at the scene of a little girl, not even half the size of him, screaming and threatening a guard, how pitiful. Garza was still laughing as he signaled for the guard to leave.  
  
"Yea you better leave you cock sucking, butt fucking fag!" Bulma was taking in deep breaths as the last words elegantly flew out of her enormous mouth. "Well child you have got quit some lungs there," Bulma jumped she didn't recognize the captain standing at the door.  
  
Garza noticed her cheeks turn a bright red, Bulma quickly started to apologize, "Listen umm, Captain sir, I don't mean to be rude, well except to that fat guy out there. I just don't think that I would be able to properly clean this bathroom as well as it could be.  
  
I have a feeling that I would be a much better Cook," Smiling sweetly Bulma set down the plunger and supplies she was holding. Garza laughed, "I doubt that they would use a little girl like you for a cook," Bulma frowned, "but if you teach me now, then in four years I'll be 16 and much more able to cook."  
  
Garza thought about it for a little bit, but not about her being a cook. She was a cute little girl, control her mouth and she could be put to good use. "Well child a cook just wouldn't suit a fine face like yours, I believe you being a waitress would make you look very becoming," Garza started to leave, not wanting to hear any protest from Bulma.  
  
"Now meat Riana in the main room she'll show you were to go, and no more of that pouting look, it makes you look like a dog," Leaving a Speechless Bulma, Garza started walking over to the jail rooms to deal with the other girls.  
  
Bulma sat down on the ground, well so a waitress wasn't a cook, but hey it was good enough, right? Bulma looked around the bathroom; it definitely beat cleaning the bathrooms.  
  
Standing up Bulma headed towards the main room, hopefully Riana would be in a good mood. Bulma hated having to follow her and listen to her complain the whole time.  
  
************************ (Chichi's cell)  
  
Chichi laid down on the ground, for a whole 30 min. she had been pounding on the walls, screaming for someone to let her out, but no one did. She was getting tired, and the cell was like 120 degrees.  
  
Sweat was pouring down Chichi's face by the time Garza got to her cell. "So little one, what are you in for?" He asked looking at the report hanging to the right of her cell. Chichi rolled her eyes, "beating up some wimp of a girl that got in my way."  
  
Garza laughed, "Can you tell me child why you have been acting up lately, and this better be good, last time the girl wanted to be a cook and wouldn't clean." Chichi smiled, so Bulma was being a brat just like her, "yea, well I want to be a cook too!"  
  
Garza stared at Chichi, she looked familiar for some reason. Then it dawned on him, she is friends with the blue haired girl who wanted to be a cook. Garza laughed again, he was having so much fun with these kids. "Child I'll put you as a waitress just like your little friend, but one more outburst and I'll throw you in the brink," Chichi smiled, "oh thank you sir, I promise you wont even hear a peep from me."  
  
Garza shook his head, "now go meet Riana in the main room, and hurry she'll be showing you friend were to go too." After Chichi had ran off Garza went to his quarters, "now to go back to my book," he said to himself as he laid down on his bed.  
  
************************ (four years later, on planet vegeta-sie)  
  
"Your highness I still don't believe that the prince is fully prepared, Sire he only really passed the test for war and tactics. I don't think he's truly ready," stated the tutor Jeno, the king smiled a sad smile, "we don't have much choice, and I know the boy knows more. He just has anger in his heart that wont let him admit it," The king walked down another corridor to the receiving deck, were he was to meet the slaves.  
  
"Now listen Jeno, I want nothing more to do with my son for today, I have business to attend to, now go receive Hara, she is to take the kids to there rooms," The king then turned away from Jeno and walked away.  
  
Jeno stood there staring at the king, there was something wrong, but Jeno couldn't figure it out. Jeno used to be one of the king's favorite advisors, now the king had nobody assist him.  
  
The king's heart had turned to ice, and now slowly he was making his son suffer the same way. Jeno didn't want to see that Happening, if he could he would do anything to befriend the prince, and help him.  
  
Jeno made a pact to himself as the King walked away, 'I swear,' Jeno thought, 'under my family's heritance that I will help the prince serve, and I will protect him, whatever may happen.' Turning towards the King one more time Jeno bowed, for the last time to the king.  
  
The king turned, he had felt some weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he was sick. He saw Jeno leaving the room and he had a look of trouble on his face as he walked out the door. The king sighed, he knew what Jeno must have been thinking, but Jeno knew nothing, and it would stay that way.  
  
************************ (Prince Vegeta's room)  
  
'Hmm so the new slaves are to arrive here, I wander if there would be anything for me,' Vegeta thought as he dried himself off with his KI. "Doubt it," Vegeta said aloud to himself.  
  
His father had told him many times that the slaves were to be used around the castle as slaves should, and not in the bedroom. Vegeta had been taken aback, he didn't plan on lowering himself to sleeping with a child, he just wanted his own personal maid to fetch him food and so on.  
  
Vegeta had told his father that he wanted to pick out one to be his maid, which cleaned his room and brought his food, and cleaned his bathroom. The king had frowned at this, what a spoiled boy he was.  
  
Vegeta didn't care, he was to be king soon and then he could do what he pleased. Without his father's little voice telling him what to do and what not to do.  
  
Heading towards the main common room, Vegeta decided he would get a bit to eat and go train. He would have to forget about those pathetic slaves, thinking about it more clearly Vegeta decided that they would only get in his way anyway.  
  
************************ (The ship, girls' room)  
  
The intercom beeped a couple of times to wake the girl's up before it spoke. Bulma sat up right away and headed towards the shower. Ever since she turned 16 she always wanted to take a shower alone.  
  
Plus the looks some of the girls gave her made her uncomfortable. Bulma knew what the intercom would say; she had no idea though that it would say they'd be landing soon.  
  
For the past two years she learned how to be a waitress, what to say to their master's, what to do, what to ask, when to be quiet, and how to look.  
  
Then for the other two years she learned about Planet Vegeta and whom she'd be serving. She learned about there past, and present. How they acted and how she was to act.  
  
She learned their language quickly and even learned about some of there technology. Every day for the past four years, Bulma was going to secret classes about technology and everything. Chichi on the other hand went to the training room with the guy's.  
  
Bulma felt uncomfortable watching some of the guy's looking at Chichi, but Bulma knew Chichi could take care of herself. Garza knew that Chichi was training with the guy's but he never said anything.  
  
Maybe it was because Chichi caught him reading his book, or maybe because Chichi caught him and Riana having a little "fun" together. Not that Chichi could blame them; four years without any sex must be hard on those sick people.  
  
Bulma and Chichi on the other hand were to rapped up in their work to notice the guy's, or even care about them. Almost all of the girls on the ship had a boyfriend, except Shan, Chichi, Bulma, and little pink girl named Kikirie.  
  
Bulma always loved Kikirie, she was about 3 feet tall, and she was pink with a pink tail and little pink kitten ears. The coolest thing about her though, was her purple blue eyes. Kikirie was a shy girl, and kept to herself.  
  
But as time grew by Kikirie started growing attached to Bulma, she never spoke, only whispered, and she would only whisper to Bulma. Garza would get angry with her because she wouldn't talk to him, but then Bulma explained that Kikirie was too shy.  
  
Kikirie told Bulma that she was from the planet Chicora; the funny thing was that Kikirie's family was the tallest people there. So most of Chicora didn't think Kikirie's family belonged there, so they left to planet earth.  
  
Kikirie had found a man called Dr. Briefs who helped Kikirie's family grow an inch more then they should, so people would have a better time seeing them.  
  
When Bulma heard the name Dr. Briefs she thought the name sounded familiar, but then dismissed the thought. She didn't know anybody on earth besides Chichi, and she probably heard the name called on the street before.  
  
Bulma had promised Kikirie that she would be able to stay with her no matter what. Kikirie told Bulma that throughout the years Kikirie had been slowly shrinking back to her normal size. Bulma had asked her what her normal size was and Kikirie told her it was only 6 inches tall.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped to the ground, well now it would be easier to sneak Kikirie with her now and then. Bulma just hoped no one would find out about Kikirie.  
  
As Bulma finished her shower and got dressed, she saw a bunch of girl's come storming in a rush. Chichi came in first and quickly took a shower and got her outfit on.  
  
Grabbing Chichi Bulma screamed over the loud talking of girls, and water. "Chichi! What's going on?" Chichi looked at Bulma surprised, "Oh my god girl, you didn't hear!? We're landing in two hours and we have to be ready to go in one hour!"  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground, as Chichi pulled her into the room to gather their stuff. "Bulma Riana wants everyone to look and smell there best, please tell me that you still have some of the perfume you bought at the last planet we stopped at, please!!!" Chichi pleaded as she hurried and put on her deodorant and shirt.  
  
Bulma sighed, "yea of course I do, I just don't see why everyone's so excited." Chichi's eyes went huge, what is up with Bulma? Not wanting to get off this damned ship and into there real life.  
  
Bulma sighed again, and then Chichi understood. Bulma had gotten used to life out in space, the planet's we visited, and the games they would play in the middle of the night. Jokes they would make on the guards.  
  
After four years in outer space everyone on the ship became more lenient and kind. Even Garza started growing attached to some of the kids.  
  
It was four years of everyone's life on this little ship. And Bulma would miss it. She had fun, she even befriended Garza and he started to teach her defending moves, if she ever got in trouble.  
  
Once everyone was ready, they stood in a line in front of Riana. Bulma could see the tears in her eye's that she willingly let fall down her Cheek, "Well girl's this is it," She said taking in a deep breath to calm her voice.  
  
"From this day on you belong to planet Vegeta, I am no longer your supervisor or....." Riana paused and looked down at some of the girl's that she grew to love, "your guardian, I am to return to earth, and probably would never see you again."  
  
There was a loud murmur among the girls and some even started to cry. Riana held up a hand, "now none of that crying you hear, I don't want you walking to the king all puffy eyed, Now Head out to the main room were Garza is to speak to you and lead you out."  
  
Quickly whipping her eyes Riana turned around not wanting to see the look on the girls' faces, "good bye girl's," she said and quickly left before any of them could say good bye.  
  
Bulma looked around, some of them had blank stares, some had tears gushing down their faces, and some looked lost. 'As if they didn't know this was going to happen,' Bulma said cold heartedly and then she thought of leaving Garza and her friend the technician, 'no one ever expected to...Care so much about one another...'  
  
Bulma whipped her eyes, she wouldn't be seen crying, she looked over at Chichi who was smiling and comforting everyone. When chichi saw the sad look on Bulma's face she smiled and gave her friend a huge.  
  
Bulma could always count on Chichi to be the only strong girl around, strong enough to smile.  
  
************************ (Main room)  
  
Garza stood in the main room talking to the boy's, there had been no tears and some of the boy's even laughed and made jokes as they walked off board, yelling there thanks and good bye's to Garza.  
  
Garza smiled, he would miss his little troop of boy's and he knew he wouldn't cry or even get sad saying good-bye to them. But the girl's, they were another story, they were emotional and cried all the time.  
  
Garza knew it would be hard saying good-bye, only because he felt sorry for them. He would never admit that he actually cared for any of the kids. They were pathetic little twerps that were very annoying.  
  
But part of Garza wanted to cry, to some of them he had been a father to them. Teaching them, protecting them, caring for them. They needed him, but he wouldn't admit that he needed them to.  
  
As the girl's entered, he could see some of them sniffling from crying, probably because they just said good bye to there 'mother' Riana. Garza stood straight and tall, but Bulma could see the weakness in his eyes.  
  
She knew Garza too well to not be able to see the hurt that it would cause him to let his little women go. He told Bulma that he wasn't able to have kids of his own, his body couldn't produce any good seed.  
  
He also told her that these four years of his life were his best, and he would miss every single girl, especially her. For some reason Bulma felt like a daughter to him, the way he would stick up for her, and then blame her for making him weak.  
  
As Garza started making his speech on adequate behavior and reminding every girl what she learned. Bulma could see the tears begin to build as he said good-bye to every single girl as they walked off board one by one.  
  
When it reached Bulma, she could see him swallow hard and then she knew he was going to cry once these doors closed, and she was lost to him forever. Bulma smiled though and gave him a quick hug, then she whispered in his ear, "a father, and friend, never forgets."  
  
Garza smiled and hugged her back, "I wont," he said with a chocked voice, "I wont." Then Bulma walked off and got in line with every one else. Once all the girl's and boy's were off, the ship took off. Bulma looked up and could see Riana and Garza nodding threw the pilot's window. Oh how she would miss her home, yep she would definitely miss it.  
  
************************  
  
The king looked as all the slaves got in lines of 10 rows of 10. Once the guard was done counting he reported that there was only 49 kids. One was missing, the King assumed the kid must have gotten sick or something. He didn't worry much about it, on the list of names there was only 49 names.  
  
Kikirie hid in the bag of stuff that Bulma had brought with her, it was cramped but Kikirie was happy she wouldn't have to work. Bulma promised to take care of her, no matter what.  
  
As Bulma looked around at the Castle her eyes fell on Chichi, she was smiling and the look of excitement on her face was evident. Bulma took in a deep breath of this places air, the gravity was heavier and the air was coarse. But she expected this much, rumors had it thought that it was only like this in this part of Vegeta, and that the night was beautiful.  
  
After the counting Bulma grabbed her stuff and headed off towards the castle with the other kids. Towards her new life, towards her new home.  
  
************************  
  
A/N- Okay wow I made this chapter a lot longer, I just didn't know were to end it...I just couldn't stop. Few, well I hope you guy's or gal's enjoy it and please review. Also thank you Ty for reviewing. Well I'll be working on the next chapter tonight. So until then tata.  
  
Natariea 


	4. New neighbors Weird Dream

A/N: I must apologize for not getting this chapter done on time. I have been stressed out, school, work, and life in general. I had a major writers block and didn't know what to do, so if you could give me ideas when you review then that'd be great. At least tell me if you don't like something. Thanks   
  
Last Chapter: After the counting Bulma grabbed her stuff and headed off towards the castle with the other kids. Towards her new life, towards her new home.  
  
Summary: What kind of life are Bulma and all the kids walking into? Will they enjoy it? And how will planet Vegeta treat there knew slaves?  
  
Chapter 4: New home, New neighbors. New Life.  
  
(Planet Vegeta-sie)  
  
Bulma saw big huge bronze doors, or maybe a rusted gold. They looked ancient and she wished she could get her hands on it to feel the texture. Bulma couldn't wait to walk threw those doors, into the castle.  
  
But to her disappointment they led them behind the castle and in threw a side gate. One of the saiyjins told the boys to follow him while the girl's were to follow her, and he pointed to another saiyjin. Bulma kept telling herself that the saiyjin was a girl, but every time she looked at her rippling muscles her head told her other wise.  
  
Chichi grabbed Bulma's arm, "wow can you believe this place, it's huge, and I feel like I way 300 pounds," Bulma laughed she felt the same way too. Before Bulma could say anything though, Chichi was thrown to the ground by the saiyjin that was leading them.  
  
"You girl! No talking in line now shut up and follow me!" Chichi got up and rubbed her head, the lady didn't even have to throw her hard, Chichi would have fell to the ground like cement. Chichi looked at Bulma in confusion, 'how could that girl have heard her,' Bulma thought as she helped Chichi up, 'we're in the very back of 20 girls.' Then Bulma remembered Garza saying something about the saiyjins hearing being a thousand times better then there's.  
  
Bulma was amazed, she wish she had hearing like that. Her thoughts were interrupted though as they entered the kitchen part of the castle. It consisted of a ceiling about 20 ft high and the room looked like it went down half a mile.  
  
There were more then a hundred ovens, stoves, and every utensil and kitchen supply you could think of. There was more kitchen supply and food supply then there was in about 20 dozen stores.  
  
Bulma was in aw as the Saiyjin showed everyone around. She told all the girl's were the cooks' rooms were, were the bathrooms were, were the maids' rooms were, and were the waitress' rooms were.  
  
Each girl had a paper saying were she belonged and what duty she had. Bulma handed her paper to the Saiyjin girl, when it was Bulma's turn, and smiled as she said, "Bulma reporting for waitress duty."  
  
It seemed as if the Saiyjin women rolled her eyes at Bulma, "Well Bulma," she said mocking Bulma's voice, "Your in room 625 with Chianti, Yumi, and Chichi." Hearing her best friends name on the list Bulma smiled and headed off to the room as fast as possible.  
  
Now that she was in the Castle, and had her room, she was excited. She wanted to know what the room's looked like, how big they were. If the girl's had there own bathroom, with a shower. Oh Bulma couldn't wait she started to run.  
  
Then something stopped her, a sudden kick in the butt, were her bag was. Then remember Kikirie Bulma opened her bag, "oh kiki! I'm so sorry," gasping for air Kikirie waved her hands, "few, oh it's fine I just heard everything the lady said and wanted to see for myself."  
  
Looking around Kikirie giggled, "wow I can't wait to see what the room looks like if the hall looks this nice." Bulma laughed, the hall did look good, it had blood red marble floor, with black and dark blue diamonds and crystals over the wall. From the way the light hit the walls it made them shimmer, and dance.  
  
Bulma smiled and then started to run towards her room again, when she felt kikirie kick her again. Then Bulma stopped, every door color was different, and some were black, some dark navy blue, and some red. Bulma's door was dark blue.  
  
Opening the door Bulma gasped, getting a wowie from kikirie. The place was huge, and only the living room. There was dark blue rug, and a black fluffy rug with a dark blue couch, that looked like suede on top. The walls were all different shades of blue, starting from black and fading into light blue.  
  
From were Bulma was standing she could see the kitchen right in front of her, with black tile, and white walls, then to her left was two gold doors, and to her white were two more gold doors.  
  
Bulma heard Chichi whistling in the Kitchen and ran in to see what she was cooking. But when she walked in she noticed it wasn't chichi cooking, it was a girl with red flaming hair all the way down to her ankles, then it rapped around her legs, and her arms. Coughing uncomfortable Bulma walked closer to the girl, "umm excuse me.."  
  
The girl didn't seem to have heard Bulma, so she tried a different way to get the girl's attention. So grabbing a dish, she dropped it on the ground, "oops," She said looking at the girl, but still she didn't even flinch.  
  
Finally Bulma decided just to tape her on her shoulder, that probably would have been better then dropping a dumb dish on the ground, and people called Bulma a genius.  
  
But before Bulma could do anything another girl walked in, she had red flaming hair all the way to her ankles, and it rapped around her legs and arms. 'Wow,' Bulma thought as she stared at the girl, 'she looks exactly like the other girl, like a goddess.' The girl smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Bulma's eyes got big, "but I-I didn't say anything.." The girl smiled even bigger, "yea, I'm Telekinesis I can read minds, only to those who are pure." Bulma smiled, haha she was pure, right on, and then it hit her.  
  
"Telekinesis, wait so you can really read minds?" The girl frowned, "aren't you Bulma?" Bulma nodded her head, "yea why?" The girl laughed, "Oh I always heard that you were a genius, maybe they were wrong."  
  
Bulma put her hand on her hip, "well excuse me, but I am a genius, and I know what a Telekinesis is, it's just I never knew they existed." The girl bit her lip, "yea well they don't, and I just got cursed." Bulma looked confused, "why is being telekinesis a curse."  
  
The girl sighed, "well I guess since we're going to be living together I guess I can tell you," the girl took in a deep breath, opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, "A long time ago my brother was three and he got lost in the woods.  
  
I went looking for him and found him by the river with this old lady she looked as if she was about to attack, so I naturally freaked and pushed her in the river.  
  
Then I noticed she was only helping my brother, teaching him how to fight. The lady got out of the river saying she was a witch and ruined the lives of naughty girls like me.  
  
I laughed thinking this old witch was just a cook, then she put a spell on me saying that when I sacrifice something important the curse will be broken."  
  
Bulma sat down at the table and the girl-followed suite, "but," Bulma started, "what kind of curse did she put on you?" The girl looked down as if she was ashamed, "I automatically read peoples minds, it's like I can't stop it, but only those with pure hearts. And after reading their minds I'm bonded to them, only physically, so whenever something happens to them, it happens to me."  
  
Bulma's eyes got huge, "but what if that person you were bonded to died?" The girl laughed, "I'm basically bonded to a lot of people, anybody I pass by that's pure hearted, but if they die so do I, then I come back to life, and they're soul haunts me for the rest of my life until..."  
  
Bulma interrupted, "until the curse is lifted, wow that's intense." The girl nodded in agreement, "but enough of that I'm Chianti."  
  
Bulma smiled, "well you already know my name, so do you know this girl already," Bulma pointed to the girl cooking.  
  
Chianti smiled, "yea that's my sister Yumi, and she's a very good fighter, I'd be careful not to disturb her, especially when she's meditating." Bulma looked confused, but the girl was only cooking, and Bulma did try to disturb her.  
  
"But why is she cooking? I thought you needed to like relax your mind," Bulma asked still watching the girl as she whistled, "and why the whistling?" Chianti seemed to have smiled even though Bulma couldn't really tell.  
  
"She was always felt comfortable when she relaxed her mind, by giving her body something to do, and instead of humming she always thought whistling sounded so soothing." Bulma giggled, "So umm how do you disturb her?" Chianti laughed, picturing Bulma trying to get Yumi's attention without touching her.  
  
"Well with just a single tap, and if she feel's any negative energy she will attack," Bulma smiled a fake smile, "well I'll stay as positive as possible." "Oh well once she gets to know you, it's much different," Chianti closed her eye's and then the girl cooking turned over swiftly.  
  
"Well Chianti if I knew we had visitors I wouldn't have been!" Yumi seemed to have yelled. The beauty these two girls were emitting took Bulma back, she couldn't believe it, and she never saw them on earth before.  
  
Yumi seemed to have smiled, "ah yes well that's because we're not from earth, we're from what you would call Venus." Bulma's eye's got huge, "really? I read a long time ago that girls from Venus are like goddesses and that they have power."  
  
Chianti slapped her head, "Yumi damn it we don't know her yet!" Bulma looked at Chianti, "I get it you wanted me to trust you, so you lied to my by pretending to tell me your story, so you'd get to know me. But in reality you don't trust me, and really you're from a secret planet, and you're really a goddess, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Yumi laughed, "well If I could only ramble on like you I would be able to kick Chianti out," Chianti grumbled, "well you can't blame me Bulma, if anybody around here found out who we were, well they would lock us away, do tests on us and all sorts of things."  
  
"Anyways," Yumi said placing some food on the table, "I can read minds too if your wondering how I knew what you were thinking." Bulma was shocked she didn't recognize that Yumi had read her mind, when she thought she had never seen them on earth before.  
  
Chianti got up and grabbed a couple plates, "so Yumi why don't we wait until Chichi gets here, so we could explain ourselves to both the girls?" Yumi smiled, "whatever you wish my darling sister."  
  
Chianti grabbed a plate, 'do you think we should tell them were telepathic as well?' Chianti thought to Yumi as they both set the table with dishes and food, 'no,' Yumi thought, 'that's too much for right now, plus we're only like that with people we've willing bonded to, and that's just me and you right now.'  
  
(Slave's main deck)  
  
"So you highness do you approve of the gift's?" A young lady asked waving a hand in the direction the slaves left. The king looked at the girl, she was the queen's most trusted friend. She usually loitered around the castle with the main "pets" (male slaves.)  
  
This time however she wanted to know what was coming, and she wanted first pick before anyone took the slaves from her. Looking back towards were he last saw the slaves, "They seem decent. I believe most the girls would do well in the next coming up ceremony. I need well trained maids and waitresses to look good, and be able to serve the food."  
  
The lady nodded, "I, Sinai will make sure of that myself. After the queen's departure, rest her soul, I have nothing better to do but wander the halls missing my dear friend." The king wanted to laugh at that, this women was a disgrace to the saiyjin race.  
  
Hearing her name made his stomach turn. But there was no way to get rid of her; he promised his wife he would keep her around. Kind of like a motherly figure for Vegeta.  
  
The king looked after Sinai as she walked towards the slaves' chambers, "Some kind of figure," he grunted as he left the serving deck to retreat to his main quarters.  
  
(Bulma's Room)  
  
Bulma, Yumi, and Chianti sat at the table. Bulma totally forgot about Kikirie, who was making her way around the kitchen checking things out. She knew she shouldn't have left the room, but she wanted to check out all the diamonds on the walls. And then it led her to the kitchen.  
  
Chichi had gotten to the room, but refused to listen to anything before she took a shower. Now Bulma was waiting rather impatiently as her friend got dressed. "You know," Bulma yelled to the other room, "our house mates here need to tell us something very important. So if you don't mind.."  
  
Bulma was cut off by chichi walking into the kitchen waving a hand at her to be quiet, "no I don't mind, but shut that mouth of yours before you get us in trouble." Bulma grunted and crossed her arms over her chest, "tell me what to do," she grumbled as Chianti and Yumi looked at each other rather uneasily.  
  
"Well," Yumi said, poking Chianti in the stomach, "yea well," Chianti said glaring at Yumi. Chichi walked up to Chianti, "Well, I've met Yumi, but who are you?" Then Chichi got a closer look, "Wait, Yumi?" She said pointing to both the girls, "oh my god twins.."  
  
"Go figure," Bulma said rolling her eyes, "that's Chianti with the one blue and one red eye, and Yumi has the one green and one yellow eye." Chichi's eyes got bigger, "wow your eyes are soo pretty."  
  
Chianti giggled, and Yumi pushed Chichi away, "now listen we don't have time for you guy's to go gogo over us." Chichi sat down, "hn. Sorry," Chianti bit her lip, "okay since you both know now that we're goddesses from the planet Venus, I think you should know the rest."  
  
Yumi grabbed a knife and apple, and started tarring at the skin. "Now before we say anything you have to swear on your life that you won't repeat a word," Bulma and Chichi looked at each other a little scared with the way Yumi said they had to swear.  
  
Yumi walked up to Bulma and pointed the knife at her, "Swear it!" Bulma froze, "okay okay I swear, geeze don't have a fit." Chichi swore too and both Yumi and Chianti walked up to the girls and told them to take off there shirts.  
  
Bulma grabbed her shirt and slapped Yumi away, "listen you sick-oh don't think that your little fake story is going to get me to strip for you." Chichi slapped Bulma on the arm, "just do it Bulma." Chichi took off her shirt, and Bulma slowly lifted it off her head.  
  
Chianti walked up to Chichi, and Yumi went up to Bulma, and at the same time, Chianti and Yumi, took there fingers and made a star burn mark on Chichi and Bulma. Chichi winced a little but made no sound, Bulma on the other hand screamed and grabbed her chest, right above her heart, were the burn mark was.  
  
"What was that for?!?!" Bulma screamed grabbing a cold wet washcloth and dabbing at the burn mark. Chianti took the cloth away from her, "That mark is your signature, when you swore, if you are ever to break you promise to us the mark will disappear and your whole body will burn to ashes."  
  
Chichi bit her lip, but kept her mouth shut wanting to hear what the girls had to say. Bulma on the other hand didn't care anymore what they had to say. "Hey I didn't know this was a life a death thing," she paced around the kitchen pointing at Yumi, "I want to take this back!"  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes, "Bulma, you can't take it back, and as long as you keep your mouth shut, nothing will happen to you." Bulma looked like she was about to cry, but instead just sat down next to chichi and slammed her head down on the tabletop.  
  
Yumi sat down, and Chianti followed suite. "Now that that's done, lets get down to business." "Yea lets," Bulma said sarcastically and got a kick in the shin from Chichi.  
  
Chianti stood up, "Yumi I think it'd be better if we showed them instead of just telling them, it'll have a whole new effect to it." Yumi nodded, "I agree," she looked at Chichi and Bulma, "close your eyes."  
  
Chichi immediately closed her eyes, Bulma however kept them a peek open until she knew they weren't trying anything tricky. Then she closed them.  
  
(Bulma and Chichi's dream sequence, from Yumi and Chianti)  
  
There was swirl's of clouds and stars all over Bulma; the weirdest thing though is that she saw glimpses of people. Bulma saw two little red headed girls and a lady with pink hair, holding the hand of a man with orange hair; they were watching the two little girls.  
  
Bulma figured she was getting glimpses of Yumi and Chianti's past. All the sudden the swirling stopped and she was in a schoolroom. The room was empty except for the two little girls, the pink lady and the orange man, Bulma was guessing was their parents.  
  
The mom seemed to be crying, the dad was holding her, but his face showed no emotion. One of the girl's was holding the other girls arm, it seemed like she was trying to hide behind her sister.  
  
The dad grabbed the little girl and threw her next to her sister. "Chianti, face your punishment like a real girl! Not some bloody coward," Chianti seemed to have yelled something in a different language.  
  
"No!" Chianti screamed again, "I wont face this, for something I didn't do. I just wont!" The teacher seemed to have sighed in frustration, "Chianti, Yulla and Shenna said they saw you kill those unicorns, and usually that would be faceable under death. However, I have agreed to give you two punishments you wont well forget. Take them to the 'house.'"  
  
The mother screamed and grabbed her two girls. "They never lie," she said, "I raised them right, they were just trying to help the dieing unicorns, please ma'am, please. Every time Yumi and Chianti come to school Yulla blames them for something, and you believe that little wench." There were gasps from every one but the mother went on.  
  
"I won't have them punished, I wont! I'll go in their place." The girl with one blue one red eye grabbed her mother, "no! Mamma you'll be killed. They won't take you to the bridge house! Please take that back, me and Yumi will be okay I promise, please," the girl started to cry crystal blue tears, "please."  
  
All this time the dad stood there staring at his wife who was on the ground pleading with the teacher to spare her daughters. He knew that if his wife were serious, they would take her life and not take the girls to the 'house.'  
  
Yumi looked at her father, she always wanted to be like him. Chianti and Yumi usually always got in trouble for things they never did. Her mother would cry and so would Chianti, but not Yumi and not her father.  
  
They would both stand there like stones and watch. Yumi felt nothing, and she knew her father felt the same. Once Yumi had only been blamed, her mother and Chianti didn't cry, and her father didn't just stand there.  
  
Instead Chianti looked like she was in shock and went to mother, and mother held her. Her father on the other hand grabbed her shoulder and told her to take the punishment like a real person. He didn't say girl, and he wasn't harsh with her.  
  
So she did, they had stripped her naked in front of the whole town. They had whipped her twenty five times. Not once did she let a tear fall, she didn't want to disappoint her father. Every time it cut through skin making her bleed blue blood.  
  
When the whipping had started Yulla and Shenna were they're laughing. Chianti and her mother weren't there, they couldn't bare to watch, but her father was. He had stood behind Yulla and Shenna and had told the council of their dishonesty and there rude nature.  
  
The council had believed him, for they witnessed themselves the escapade Yulla was putting on. Pretending to be in pain, and then laughing, every time Yumi was whipped she would laugh harder and harder.  
  
When everything was over. Yumi was left alone to walk home naked and in pain. Her father walked past her, only giving her a slight nod to tell her he was proud. She spit at his heals when he wasn't looking.  
  
Then everything hit her. Why was her father so distant, her mother so protective, and everyone on this planet so against her and her sister. She was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.  
  
Bulma watched as Yumi got whipped, and the girl named Yulla laughed. Bulma started to cry and screamed to be let out, but nothing happened. Then she was in a bedroom with an older Chianti and Yumi talking to there, what it looked like, dieing parents.  
  
Their father looked like he had been shot in the stomach a couple of times, and the mother was already dead from a head wound. Bulma felt to urge to puke, but kept herself in check as she watched the scene. Then she could hear Chianti crying.  
  
Yumi took her fathers had, "Dad, what happened?" Chianti was holding her mother and rocking back and forth crying blue tears. It seemed as if she was in a trans or something. Then Bulma remembered hearing something about "sending" the soul to the next world, so it doesn't stay on earth and haunt people.  
  
Bulma was fascinated she knew that was what Chianti was doing for when she was done she set her mother down, "she's ready to be buried," she said then turned to her father, "please explain, why us?" Bulma could see Yumi was trying to keep her feelings in check as she watched her father die.  
  
He grabbed Yumi's hand and asked Chianti to sit down so he could grab her hand too. Chianti did as he asked and slowly sat down next to him. Bulma, knowing she couldn't be seen or heard, walked to were they were sitting and sat next to Yumi to listen better.  
  
"Girl's," he started, he closed his eye's as if what he was about to say pained him more then his physical wounds. "A long time ago there were people called Yeons, they were sacred and holy people. We as a family, just like every family, would go a pray to them and get there blessing."  
  
He paused looking at each girl making sure they understood, when Yumi prodded him to go on he continued, much more slowly. Chianti grabbed his hand, and Bulma could see that she was praying he would live just long enough to tell us what he had to tell. "We went," he coughed and Yumi tried to tell him to rest, but he ignored her, "One of the sacred Yeons had been cursed a long time ago. They had found this cursed Yeon and brought her back to the good side, but they knew she wouldn't make it.  
  
The evil side had weakened her, and she would soon die. When I brought the two of you there, when you were born. She was there, dieing. Chianti you cried for her, and Yumi you prayed. The Yeon seemed pleased that you would pray for her more then yourself. Unlike some people...."  
  
He looked at Chianti who seemed to be having a hard time not balling into tears. Then he looked at Yumi sitting there, not one tear had fallen, and he was proud. Then he continued...  
  
"She got out of her death bed and had introduced herself to you two as Jarza. She said that with her last breath she would bless you two with incredible powers, and at the age of 20 the powers would be at the limit. Everyone back home considered you both cursed, only some considered you special and some people would bring you gifts.  
  
Your mother thought you special..." He paused, "The powers are still not yet known, but you'll find out sooner or later..." Then he coughed, Yumi grabbed his arm, "Dad, what did you think?" His hands slowly went limp and Yumi grabbed his shoulders, "What did you think?"  
  
Chianti kind of just sat there in total shock, the dad opened one eye and looked at Yumi, "I always....t-thought you....." Chianti screamed as he slipped away, but Bulma could here his whisper, "loved..."  
  
Yumi let a tear fall, just one. As her father laid on the ground. Crying Chianti grabbed her father and started rocking, in that same trans. Yumi grabbed her mother and went outside to bury her.  
  
Many people were standing there watching the two orphan girls. They were only 18, old enough to be on their own. Once the council heard about the deaths, they decided to band the girl's from the planet.  
  
The council always thought the girl's cursed twins, and troublesome children. They couldn't get rid of the girl's when the father and mother stood in the way. So they secretly got rid of the parents and done away with the Children.  
  
Yumi heard of a green planet were green men lived, and it always seemed funny to her, and she wanted to go there. So her and Chianti loaded up all their belongings or what they dared to take and headed of to the planet.  
  
On the journey there they were ambushed and sent to be slaves on planet Vegeta-sie. They couldn't say who they were or they would be killed. Chianti and Yumi didn't put up a fight. They were too weak to do anything at the time. Yumi knew they could escape when they were 20, but Chianti never believed anything that Yumi said.  
  
All the sudden Bulma started getting dizzy and the clouds and stars were swirling around her again. She woke up and saw Yumi and Chianti sitting there watching her and Chichi. Chichi seemed to be just waking up.  
  
Bulma felt her face to make sure she was actually here, and felt tears on her face. She looked at Chichi and saw the same thing. A red tear stained face.  
  
Chianti walked over to the two girl's, "come rest, we'll explain everything in the morning." Chichi and Bulma complied and didn't complain, they were too shaken up to do anything.  
  
Yumi smiled and waved, "oh and I made your bed's and laid out your stuff for you guy's while you where sleeping." Bulma gulped and crawled into bed. Chichi did the same. Bulma looked at Chianti, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Chianti smiled, "don't worry I'll take care of that you just close your eye's."  
  
Bulma and Chichi didn't remember what happened next. They felt relaxed in mind, body, and soul. The last thought that went through Bulma's mind before she blacked out was, 'What happened to Kikirie........?'  
  
A/N: Okay wow I'm soo soo soo soo soo sorry that it took me so long to update. But I made this chapter extra long and I already started on the next chapter. So it should be done in the next day or two. I'm sorry if I'm a little late on the update's. Just got my own apartment and everything. So it's been a little tough. But Thanks soo much for reviewing I appreciated it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
That's all I have to say for now. 


End file.
